


15D15P: TMI - Consummation

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: TMI [15]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Mortal Instruments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TMI - Consummation

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/35203.html) on 27 February 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #001 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _015\. Consummation_  
>   
> 

It was what they had been careening towards since the first moment they laid eyes on each other, when Clary was struck all at once by Jace’s looks and charisma and temper and the raw, explosive power he exuded in every move, and Jace thought Clary – well, he thought Clary was the first mundane who’d ever warranted a second look.

That night at Pandemonium, Clary would never have guessed Jace could be so gentle, as he cupped the back of her head in his palm and pressed his lips to her temple, murmuring _I love you… god, I love you_.

 

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
